1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix liquid crystal display device using an active element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) is previously known. The active matrix liquid crystal display device can have higher pixel density, and is small and lightweight with low power consumption. Thus, products such as a monitor of a personal computer, a liquid crystal television, and a monitor of a car navigation system have been developed using the active matrix liquid crystal display device as one of the flat panel displays substituted for CRTs.
A liquid crystal display device has a structure in which a substrate (active matrix substrate) over which a pixel portion including a plurality of TFTs, wires, first electrodes (pixel electrodes) and the like, and the like are formed is attached to a substrate (counter substrate) over which a second electrode (counter electrode), a light shielding film (black matrix), a colored film (color filter), and the like are formed. Further, in the liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal is injected and sealed between the two substrates, and images are displayed by aligning liquid crystal molecules by an electric field applied between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode, and controlling the amount of light from a light source.
A plurality of pixels are arranged in matrix over the active matrix substrate, and the first electrodes (pixel electrodes) in the pixels are formed independently of each other. Therefore, there is a problem in that light leakage occurs in a portion that is not used for the display, such as between the first electrodes (pixel electrodes), leading to reduced contrast and lower visibility. In order to prevent such light leakage, the light shielding film (black matrix) is provided on the counter substrate side or the active matrix substrate side (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-21829
However, the light shielding film (black matrix) is formed through steps of deposition, resist coating, baking, light exposure, etching, and the like, which causes a further reduction in yield in manufacturing of the liquid crystal display device having complicated steps.